


Illustrated Scenes

by moonlit_wings



Series: Becoming the Mask DVD Bonus Features [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Backstory, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Illustrations, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Jim is a Changeling. He does normal Changeling things. Like sneaking into the Darklands Nursery to steal blankets, or summoning the Armour of Daylight in his supervisor's office.By which I mean it's been a year sinceBecoming The Maskstarted being posted online and I wanted to post some art of the fic to celebrate.Updated with coloured images! (Sketches are still there for comparison.)





	1. Blanket Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before he got a Familiar and was named Jim, a young Changeling used to sneak into the Nursery in the Darklands and steal blankets from the goblins' backup supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not-Jim-Yet grew an extra finger on each hand when he was made into a Changeling. His hair stayed blue until he was bound to his Familiar and it turned black. He’s got longer legs than the average troll, and elephantine stump-feet except for slight articulation on his toes. Combined with his exaggerated claws, this gives him an edge in climbing the rocky terrain of the Darklands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actually three versions of the coloured image, which can be seen on [the tumblr post](https://moonlitwing.tumblr.com/post/183278088940/it-is-hard-to-show-a-soft-glow-fading-to-darkness), but the version shown below is the one I think looks best.


	2. Armour Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from Chapter 1, where Changling!Jim tries to turn the Amulet of Daylight over to Walter Strickler, but it teleports back to Jim, so they test whether Jim can summon the armour, and Jim is alarmed enough by the glowy floaty armour-up sequence that he switches to his troll form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim floated into the air, his stool knocked back, blue light surrounding him and pushing its way into his body. Frightened, he switched forms – he wasn’t much bigger trollish than he was humanoid, but he had tougher skin that way. He crashed to the ground in oversized armor. It shrank to fit him.
> 
> “Jim! Are you alright?” Stricklander demanded.
> 
> “… Wow.” Jim examined the gauntlets; felt the breastplate; turned to examine how the armor accommodated his short tail; checked the helmet that still left his horns exposed. “I mean, I always figured Bular would kill me someday, but I thought it would be in a fit of misdirected rage, not for an actual reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not satisfied with his tail shape or the armour plates protecting it, and Jim looks far more like Maddrux the Many (as portrayed in the comics) than I’d intended, and Strickler’s hands are weirdly tiny from my attempted foreshortening, but I like the room; the desk and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves are okay, the pen on Strickler’s desk worked out nicely, I’m pleased with the knocked-over piano stool, and the piano itself looks particularly good.


End file.
